Samurai Heart
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Rowen and Sage meet and hate each other. Cye and Kento are homeless. Ryo is being chased by the law. R/R Origin Story! CH 2 begins the expanded version!
1. Chapter 1

Samurai Heart

By Robin Girl

Chapter 1

(I know I'm going to get shot for uploading a new one. But the funny thing is it's complete in my head. Oo. So..er..hopefully won't take as long to write.)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. xD well maybe the store owner!

"So a sub-armor. This is what is huh?" A blue haired boy with a North American accent asked. An old man who was hovering in the air dressed in monk robes nodded approvingly. "Cool!" The boy beamed looking at his hands.

"Strata you will find three others. Don't let them out of your sight."

"Three others?" Blue eyes widened, "Wow! More people like me!"

"Four more people exact. But that doesn't matter." The man smiled warmly and clenched his staff closer. "Awaken your power Strata. Use it to find the others. I will appear again once you do. Good bye, Rowen of Strata."

Rowen blinked and the man was gone. "That was weird..." Looking around he found nothing. His body began to glow a dark blue. His sub armor disappeared leaving him in his clothes. "Three others? If there are five then why only three?" Behind him his dog barked loudly. Sighing he turned around and jogged towards her. "Hey girl, what is it?" In front of his black labador was a boy. He looked to be three years older or more than Rowen was. "Hey, you..ok?" The boy had some weird blonde hair and was dressed a little to nicely to be from this side of town. "Hey! Wake up!" Rowen shook the unconisous boy. No response. He tried again in Japanese. This time he got a groan. "Yeh dats it, wake up."

The boy shot up and got in a weak fighting stance. Rowen reconized that stance immediately. In shock he backed up not sure what to do. "You..You're part of the Date Clan. But what are you doing here?" Blue eyes glowed dangerously, the Date Clan was the reason his family and friends were moved to this dump, Japan called a Neighborhood. In school he learned that they were a big clan centered around teaching martial arts. Either way, Rowen despised anyone from the Clan.

"Get away from me." The blonde growled in perfect Japanese. Then the boy took a look around and his features turned to fear. "Where am I?"

"Hey now calm down." Rowen replied shakily.

"Calm down? I don't know where I am- wait I'm in the low end of town." The one violet eye that Rowen could see flared up and the kid started to glow. "You did this. Take me back!"

"Ok. Shit. Now look. Woah. Turn off the lights pretty boy. I had nothing to do with you coming here. My dog found you." Inbetween Rowen's legs his dog growled menacingly at the blonde haired boy.

"How do I know I can believe you?"

"Well er I can try and take you home." Rowen offered shrugging.

"Wait. You didn't kidnap me then."

"Well glad we got that straightened out. I was beginning to worry that I actually had. I've been known to sleep walk a couple of times." Rowen joked lightly. He reached out a hand to the other boy. "Name's Rowen. Rowen Hasiba."

"You are not Japanese are you?" A strange smirk appeared on the other boys face.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you were Japanese I would have not gotten your Sur name last. My name is Date Seiji. But since you are not from here you may call me Sage." The blonde bowed and when he came back up Rowen looked amused. "I don't understand? What is so entertaining? Bowing is a sign of respect."

"I am Japanese. My father is. I was just raised in New York with my mother after they divorced. If you want traditional Japanese buddy, I can give it to ya. All ya have ta do is ask." Sage nodded and Rowen sighed. "Fine. My name is Hasiba Touma. You can just call me Rowen though. No one ever calls me Touma." He bowed slightly and quickly straightened up. This Sage guy was still scaring him.

"Rowen, Rowen! Mum got a call from Dad! He's coming to visit-" A girl at least five years younger came running towards Rowen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sage. "Ro-kun who is this?" To Sage's amazement the girl had blue hair just like Rowen. He was beginning to wonder how all of this was working out. "He..He's one of the mean people!"

"Jayde, behind me." Rowen commanded.

"Oni-kun! Don't fight him! You'll get hurt!"

"If I don't he'll hurt you."

Sage crossed his arms and raised an eye brow. "Wait a minute. I never said anything about fighting or hurting anyone. Since you obviously didn't kidnap me then you have nothing to worry about and I will be on my way." He started to walk by Rowen but the other boy grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back. "HEY!"

"Watch it pretty boy. You're on my turf now." Rowen turned his head and looked at Jayde. "Jay, run! Go home to Ma."

"I told you I didn't want to fight." Sage choked. "Don't make me hurt you." Rowen's grip just continued to get tighter. It wasn't until a huge bright light engulfed both of them flinging them away from each other. Rowen landed on the ground his sub armor had appeared. In front of him a surprise was waiting for him. Sage had a green matching sub armor.

"Oh crap, you have one of these to?" Rowen groaned standing. "Just great."

"What? Is this a problem? I believe it would be a good thing. Aren't you after Talpa?"

"Talpa? I don't know who Talpa is. All I know is I'm supposed to find three more people who wear the armor and it looks like you are one of them." Rowen replied icily.

The old man's voice thundered above them. "Halo. Strata. Stop fighting. You two must hurry and run to find the other two."

"Wait! Don't leave this time. Who are we looking for?"

"Torrent and Hardrock. You must hurry, Torrent doesn't have much longer without Halo's powers."

"Powers?" Sage asked wide eyed.

"Yes, powers, Halo. They will be known when you need them. Now hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow the orbs." Rowen reached out his hand and his armor orb appeared. "That's it. It will glow your symbol when you are near them. Good luck, Ronins."

"Please, man, I need some food. Even if it's just scraps." A heavy set boy pleaded at a store owner. "Please. My friend is really weak."

"Boy, I told you to get out of here." The store owner growled. "Don't make me call the cops."

"You'd rather risk a life than lose a sale on bread. That is pathetic, dude." The boy replied. "Fine. Forget it. Your food sucks anyway. It was my last place on the list." He started to walk away grumbling with worry about his friend back at their "home".

"Wait. Last Store? Mario's is never last!" The store owner shouted. "Wait here. I will get some bread." The boy's back was still turned as he did a silent victory shout. Worked everytime. When the man came back he had a bag of bread. It'd last them at least a week. This was great. The boy gave the man a peace sign and took it then ran hoping he'd get back before his friend woke up.

It took 30 minutes on foot to get back to the run down shopping center on the other side of Toyama. This was just like China Town in NY where his Uncle lived. Only over there he at least had shelter. "I sure hope Cye is still asleep. If not my bacon is fried for leaving without a coat." He stepped through snow drifts and slid over patches of ice only to fall over and slide into their shelter. It was a broken down clothing store. Not much had been left after the huge shopping fire. Inside the "home" the boy sat the bread down and walked over kneeling beside a figure. "Buddy? Cye?" No movement from the thin covers. The only thing he could see of Cye was his small fingers gripping the blanket. "Good still asleep." He let out a huge sigh of relief and stood back up to look for wood. Their wood pile at the moment was the rotted wood of the door and a couple of window panes that had blown off during last nights snow storm. He was amazed they were still alive.

"You left this morning." The gentle accented voice scared the boy and wood went clattering every where. Cye sat up and pulled his knees to his chest grinning. "Geez Kento, don't 'ave ta drop everythin'." Kento smiled sheepishly Cye's way and started to slowly pick up the scattered wood. "It's cold." The younger boy stated blowing smoke with his breath.

"Yeh, snowed pretty good last night. How are you feeling?" Cye had been weak since Kento had found him running from deranged dogs in the central part of town. It was when the younger one didn't speak Japanese and had a weird accent that Kento knew he had found a foreiner. It'd taken a couple of nights before Cye had talked and explained where he was from. Apparently from London, England and was 14 years old. Kento had also found out that Cye had little to no food for more than a month. When Kento had first met up with Cye, the boy couldn't walk very long distances without blacking out or fainting. It'd taken a good three weeks of scraps and stolen meals from resturants to get Cye up to standing on his own for more than a minute. Since then Kento would go out at Night and Early in the morning to steal what food he could. Cye's health was going down hill and Kento knew it. He just wanted to keep the kid alive as long as possible.

"Tired. Cold. Hungry. Weak." Cye shrugged. "The usual."

Kento put a pile of fire wood down in front of Cye and searched through the stack of dirty belongings. He pulled out a match and lit it then threw it into the pile of wood. In seconds a warm fire engulfed the room. He sat down beside Cye and put the bag of bread in Cye's lap. Green eyes looked down at the treasure tears forming. "Where...did you...?"

"Marios. The owner let me have some. It's ok. It's not stolen. Just eat it for me, please!" Kento pulled a piece of the stale bread appart and put it in Cye's small hands. "There. Now eat for me. I'm looking for a job so I can earn some money for us."

"Kento, look I'm very pleased that you are going through all of this trouble, but why? I've done nothing in return for your kindness."

"Yeh ya have. You're my friend. I care, Cye. 'sides you are only 14." Kento grinned and hugged Cye playfully. "Now eat."

Cye obeyed silently and ate slowly staring out into the cold winter streets. From a British Palace to the low end of Japan. How did he wind up here? Kento musn't know he was/is a prince. Ever. People didn't friend a prince. He had learned that as a child. Prince's were lonely people.

"Man, I never thought I'd be on the streets." Kento laid back on to the ground. "Just cause I can make rocks fly. Why were you thrown out?"

Cye chewed on his bread silently then looked to Kento. "Just like you. I can manipulate water."

"So yer parents just threw ya out? Geez how rough is England?" Kento sat up on his elbows. "You're just 14."

"I know," Cye blushed. "I'm just one of the unlucky ones I guess." He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "It's so cold, Kento. I don't think I can ever get warm again."

Kento scrambled up and reached for the thin blanket that Cye had been sleeping with earlier. He sat down beside Cye again wrapping the blanket around the thin shoulders. "You will Cye, you will." The younger boy leaned back and snuggled close to Kento. "I promise." Kento whispered into the auburn hair.

"Get him, he's getting away!"

"Shit. Run, Blaze!" A boy with shoulder length black hair dodged through the city streets. "What a welcome to Japan, eh?" His white tiger in front of him growled in response. In front of him he saw a high wall. He smirked and jumped in the air. In seconds he was climbing up the wall. Behind him the people screamed and yelled at him. "Said, isn't it?" The boy grinned looking down, "They run all that way and can't even climb to finish the chase."

He hopped down to the ground and surveyed the new territory. "Woah. Must be in the low end of town, boy." He gingerly stepped over trash and bags with unknown contents. California where he grew up was never this messy even though he was homeless as well. "I guess this is our home now, Blaze." The tiger nuzzeled the boy's thigh. "I know it's messy but we don't have a choice."

Just then he caught site of another figure. It darted weakly to the other side. "Civilization! Dude, get back here!" He jotted towards where he saw the figure. He heard a weak moan and a mangled crash. "Hey er you ok there?" He got closer and saw it was a tiny boy maybe two years younger than him. The kid had bright green eyes that took him off guard. "Hey there." He knelt down and put his hand out as if he was talking to a dog. "I won't hurt you. Are you hurt from your fall?"

"G..Go...A..Away...I..I..ha..have n..no mo..money.."

"Well that makes two of us!" He grinned sheepishly. It was then that he realized he was talking in English and the kid understood. In fact the kid talked English as well. "Y..You're American?"

"No...Br..British.."

"Ah, yeh the accent, sorry, didn't hear it the first time. My name is Ryo." Ryo put out his hand and the boy took it. "Up we go!" The boy barely got to his feet before collasping against Ryo. "Are you hurt!"

"N..No..j..just we...weak. Be..Been si..sick for..aw..awhile. My...My name is..is..Cye." Cye blushed bright red wishing he had the strength to stay on his feet. His teeth chattered from the cold as this new Ryo guy held him close.

"Where do ya live, Cye? Let me take you back. No need to be left out in the snow like this."

"Um...well just down there." Cye pointed weakly. Ryo looked down to see a burned building. He didn't allow Cye to move an inch. He carried him the whole way.

"Do you live with anyone?" He prayed Cye wouldn't tell him other wise. Ryo barely knew this kid but already had this maternal want to care of him. It made him sad to see Cye in this state.

"Yes, he left to try and find a job-" A creak from up top alerted both boys to look up. "It's..It's going to-" The warning came to late. Cye weakly tried to get out the way but Ryo was faster. The two were out on the outside groaning and coughing up dust.

"Guess you won't have to pay the rent this month." Ryo joked patting Cye's back as he continued to hack up the dust.

"So Talpa is right." A mysterious voice intoned. Cye glanced around and couldn't see anyone. Ryo heard it as well and was searching just the same. "You are mere children. This will be easy."

"Where are you?" Ryo stood up in front of Cye protecting him from what ever was speaking. White Blaze came running and slid between his legs. Ryo caught hold of some white fur catching himself before he fell off. "We got to get Cye, we can't leave him."

"A...A..T..Tiger..." Cye chattered wide eyed moving away from his new found friend in fear. "Ge..Get it awa..away." White Blaze roared loudly and tears unconsiously slid down Cye's pale cheeks. He curled into a ball and cried in fear. He was a goner now.

Ryo sighed and looked back at the invisible figure. The wind started to blow and a man in armor appeared. "Woah, where in the hell did you come from?"

"Wildfire, I come from your home. The place you were meant to be in. Talpa wants you back. You belong to him." The man stepped forward his foot steps shaking the ground. He started towards Cye's curled up body grinning. "And we will take Torrent back as well for a gift."

"Yeh right, Ugly!"

"Huh?" Ryo was taken back when two strange boys appeared. One had blonde hair that was standing in the air on its own and the other had blue. "Who are you guys?"

"You're saviors, kid. Now run!" The blue haired one remarked. "Don' 'ave time for ya ta ask stoopid questions."

"I'm not leaving Cye! I'm taking him with me."

"Look, red, just run, ok? We'll take care of the kid." The other growled. When they stepped into the light Ryo backed up with fear. They had metal on their bodies. "Hey Ugly, I thought they forbid things like you to have brains!" The blonde shouted jumping in the air and landing next to Cye's trembling body. Cye looked up at him with wide eyes. "Shh, everything is going to be ok. You're safe."

"Who are you...?"

"I'm Sage. Just let me carry you out of here." Sage smiled softly at the tiny boy. "That's it, Cye. Hang on!" He jumped again this time doing a flip and landing away from the battle scene. He tried to sat Cye down on his feet but quickly realized that it was going to be an impossible task. Cye's condition was worse than it looked. He turned to Rowen and gave him the go ahead to run away with the other one.

"S..Sage I feel..sick.."

The blonde looked down and panicked. He sat Cye on his knees just in time for Cye to start throwing up. "Kid, just how sick are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well considering you're my responsibilty and I have to drag your foriegn ass all over Toyama, I'd like to know." Sage replied moving Cye away from the new mess that covered the dirty ground.

"You don't have to do this. You can leave me here." Cye whispered.

"You're joking right?" Sage grinned at Cye shaking his head. "You just don't get it do you, Cye? That tin can you just saw will be back. If I leave you behind you may not survive a second time and as it is you're about ready to drop like a fly with this fever you've got. So, no, sorry. I can't just leave you."

Rowen and the new kid collasped to the ground a mile away heaving.

"Now who are you? And where is Cye?"

"Cye? Oh the kid. He's with Sage. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Ryo sat up glaring and balling his fists. "Dude, he is very sick!"

"Calm down, mind telling me why tin can was after you?" Rowen dusted off his sub armor and gingerally felt the back of his head where he'd gotten clubbed.

"Tin can? Oh, Ugly. I don't know, dude I've been dodging them since California." Ryo grinned proudly sitting indian style. "Why and how do you have blue hair?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Rowen stood up looking around. "We're at least a mile or two away from where I'm supposed to be. Are you a Ronin Warrior?" He pulled out his kaniji ball and held it out in front of Ryo. It started to glow and pulse a dark blue. A symbol glowed and shown over Ryo. "You..are."

"I am what?"

"A Ronin. The old man told me I would find four more people. You're one of them." Rowen was estactic. "Wow, so this guy wasn't nuts."

Ryo raised his eye brows. "Yet you are? I think you're insane. Let me get back to Cye."

"You go anywhere and you'll just get attacked again. Sit down and breathe. I told you, Sage has Cye and it's going to be alright. Sage will give me the sign that its ok."

"And if I don't listen?" Ryo threatened glaring.

"Then you are putting yourself and Cye in more danger than nessacary." Rowen glared back. "I can tell you now, you and he have a better chance of survival if you let Sage do his job. He's a healer Ryo. He can take care of Cye's ailments."

"And I'm supposed to believe you! That sounds so absurd! You guys are so totally whacko!" Ryo leaped back up and started to dodge past Rowen in the direction they had come from. He had to make sure Cye was ok for himself. This weird guy with the blue hair knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. He himself didn't even know why he was running so quickly to his death but Cye was so young. "Hang in there Cye, I'm coming."

"Ryo, I told you to stay. Don't make me use my power to keep you here."

"Like to see you- woah! Hey weirdo! Put me down!" Ryo started to float up in the air. He twisted his head back while flaying to see Rowen grinning at him manically. "Blue boy put me down!"

"You will stay here." Rowen was glowing blue. Ryo gulped. He definitely wasn't in America anymore. "Mr. Stubborn can take a seat on his own or I will force him to sit there. Got it?"

"Got it." Ryo squeaked.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Samurai Heart

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

(I expanded this a lot. The rest of what you read will be added very soon. :) And a bigger update will be on the way. Thanks for the kind reviews, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to work all of this out. :D writing on two characters who aren't your favorite for so long is hard. Oo I think this is the longest I've ever written with no Cye. O.O;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**NOTE: This isn't the "official" origin of the Ronin Warriors. This is MY take on how it happened! I know it didn't happen like this but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. -glares at her plot bunnies- I blame Plot Bunnies. lol. Also before I get any reviews, in ALL of my stories Cye is the youngest. I know that in Samurai Troopers Shin is the oldest but I'm not writing YST. I tip my hat to people who can but I grew up watching RW and Cye is just to adorable and young sounding to be the eldest...lol. **

* * *

"So a sub-armor. That is what this is, huh?" A blue haired boy with a North American accent asked. An old man who was hovering in the air dressed in monk robes nodded approvingly. "Cool!" The boy beamed looking at his hands.

"Strata you will find four others. Don't let them out of your sight."

"Four others?" Blue eyes widened, "Wow! More people like me!"

The man smiled warmly and clenched his staff closer. "Awaken your power Strata. Use it to find the others. I will appear again once you do. Good bye, Rowen of Strata."

Rowen blinked and the man was gone. "That was weird..." Looking around he found nothing. His body began to glow a dark blue. His sub armor disappeared leaving him in his clothes. "Three others? If there are five then why only three?" Behind him his dog barked loudly. Sighing he turned around and jogged towards her. "Hey girl, what is it?" In front of his black labador was a boy. He looked to be three years older or more than Rowen was. "Hey, you..ok?" The boy had some weird blonde hair and was dressed a little to nicely to be from this side of town. "Hey! Wake up!" Rowen shook the unconisous boy. No response. He tried again in Japanese. This time he got a groan. "Yeh dats it, wake up."

The boy shot up and got in a weak fighting stance. Rowen reconized that stance immediately. In shock he backed up not sure what to do. "You..You're part of the Date Clan. But what are you doing here?" Blue eyes glowed dangerously, the Date Clan was the reason his family and friends were moved to this dump, Japan called a Neighborhood. In school he learned that they were a big clan centered around teaching martial arts. Either way, Rowen despised anyone from the Clan.

"Get away from me." The blonde growled in perfect Japanese. Then the boy took a look around and his features turned to fear. "Where am I?"

"Hey now calm down." Rowen replied shakily.

"Calm down? I don't know where I am- wait I'm in the low end of town." The one violet eye that Rowen could see flared up and the kid started to glow. "You did this. Take me back!"

"Ok. Shit. Now look. Woah. Turn off the lights pretty boy. I had nothing to do with you coming here. My dog found you." In between Rowen's legs his dog growled menacingly at the blonde haired boy.

"How do I know I can believe you?"

"Well er I can try and take you home." Rowen offered shrugging.

"Wait. You didn't kidnap me then."

"Well glad we got that straightened out. I was beginning to worry that I actually had. I've been known to sleep walk a couple of times." Rowen joked lightly. He reached out a hand to the other boy. "Name's Rowen. Rowen Hasiba."

"You are not Japanese are you?" A strange smirk appeared on the other boys face.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you were Japanese I would have not gotten your Sur name last. My name is Date Seiji. But since you are not from here you may call me Sage." The blonde bowed and when he came back up Rowen looked amused. "I don't understand? What is so entertaining? Bowing is a sign of respect."

"I am Japanese. My father is. I was just raised in New York with my mother after they divorced. If you want traditional Japanese buddy, I can give it to ya. All ya have ta do is ask." Sage nodded and Rowen sighed. "Fine. My name is Hasiba Touma. You can just call me Rowen though. No one ever calls me Touma." He bowed slightly and quickly straightened up. This Sage guy was still scaring him.

Sage crossed his arms and raised an eye brow. "Alright, Touma, it's been a pleasure but I really must be going."

"Wait, if you go alone you'll be trampled in no time. We may be poor but we know how to fight."

"You don't have to walk me home." Sage muttered dryly crossing his arms. He had attempted to straighten his dress coat with to no avail. It was still wrinkled.

Rowen shrugged smirking. "It's true what I said. It's the same as if you had found me on your turf."

"Yeh but I'm not sure I'd walk you home."

"Never said you would. I'm just acting as humane as I possibly can. But you're making it very difficult." Rowen glared.

Sage continued walking and then pivoted to face Rowen. "This is me acting humane. If you don't like it I sugguest you let me fend for myself."

"Pretty boy, you wouldn't last five minutes out here." Suddenly the bushes rustled around the two boys. A chilled wind rushed through their hair, leaves swirling around their bodies. "What the?"

Out of no where six armored bodies jumped out and surrounded them. "You people have armored samurai doing your dirty work now?" Sage started to laugh. "I'll give it to you, Rowen. You're impressive."

"What the hell are you babbling about? These aren't part of our clan."

"These two are part of the group that Master Talpa wants." One of them barked.

"We are to take them alive?"

"Yes. Must follow orders."

"Why do I get the feeling they are planning to kidnap us?" Rowen jested backing up closer to Sage.

"Who is Master Talpa?" Sage demanded. "What do you want with us?"

"You will find out soon enough, Ronin Warriors."

Both boys froze in their spots. Two orbs floated in the ai r around them, each glowing a different color. One a dark blue and the other a forest green. The ancient had called them that. Rowen turned around facing Sage with a surprised look on his face. "I think I know why we met." This time Sage had no wise cracks or complaints. He just nodded wide eyed.

"Are you coming quietly or do we need to show you what happens to people who disobey?"

"I'll take choice B. RUN" Rowen took off running hoping Sage wasn't far behind.

"Somehow, I don't think running is the best option." Sage yelled as he caught up.

"Got any bettah ideas?"

"If we're going to run lets get off the main street." Sage nodded towards a deep thicket on the right. "Maybe we can lose them in there."

"How do I know this isn't one of your plans?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. But it's better than finding what that Talpa guy wants isn't it?"

"You got me there." Rowen jumped off the side of the road and skidded down the steep ravene. They walked in silence carefully looking around for the soldiers again. After 10 minutes of nothing they relaxed and took a break both heaving from their many mile sprint.

Sage sat down on a huge boulder and pulled out his orb. "How did you get yours?"

"I duh know, some old dude gave it to me. You?"

"Same. He said I was apart of the Ronin Warriors, my name was Halo?"

"Mine was Strata. Man, I wish he was 'ere right now."

"Halo. Strata." As if on cue, the old man appeared. He stepped in front of them pointing his staff at each one of the orbs. "You must find the other three before it's to late."

"Why are we even doing this?"

"There is a place called the Dynasty. In it an evil ruler named Talpa is master of all. I have been monitering his movements for some time now. The time to reawaken the warriors came when I realized his ultimate goal was the conquest of Earth. You have to stop him or the world you know will never be the same again."

"There is no way I'm working with him." Rowen exclaimed hopping up from where he was sitting. He got closer to Sage his fists up ready for anything.

"It's not like I'm thrilled to be working with you either." Sage replied icily. He stood as well, his full height allowing him to gain three inches above the other boy.

The man's staff glowed and a force pushed them apart. They landed on opposite sides of each other. "You must put aside your differences. Your families problems are not your own. The fate of the world lies in your hands. Work together and it will be possible to win. If you do not at least attempt then the world is forever doomed."

"I..I guess we have no choice." Sage stood up brushing his clothes off.

"Yeh, guess your right. How do I call upon that sub armah again?"

The man looked pleased. "Hold your orbs out and they will appear. I sugguest keeping the sub-armor on, they provide healing energy when it's needed."

Both held out their orbs. Sage glowed a forest green and Rowen a dark blue. When the light disappeared they were in their subarmor. "How do we find the others?"

"Concentrate. You will be able to sense their presence. Please hurry, Torrent is very ill. He will need Halo's power as soon as he is found or he may not last."

"Wait-!" But it was to late. The man had disappeared. "Sensing Presences? What a load of crap."

"Don't be to hasty, Rowen. If what he said is true we have to find the others. Maybe since this Torrent is ill, his aura will be brighter?"

"What evah." Rowen shrugged. He watched as Sage sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. "This ain't no time for sleepin'."

"I'm mediating, Rowen. Calm down." A few minutes later, Sage's one visable eye opened. "I found them. One is a run away being chased by local authorities and the other two are homeless."

"I'm glad your power worked." Rowen responded wide eyed. "So which way?" Sage bolted off the ground and ran past Rowen, the blue haired boy followed.

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 Rewrite

Samurai Heart  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 2

Notes: Here is the rest. After this new content is on the way. :D.

Also please forgive the scene "breaks" 's new system won't allow for any funky characters. HINT HINT FF IT'S A PAIN IN THE ASS D:

Disclaimer: I own none.

**NOTE: This isn't the "official" origin of the Ronin Warriors. This is MY take on how it happened! I know it didn't happen like this but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. -glares at her plot bunnies- I blame Plot Bunnies. lol. Also before I get any reviews, in ALL of my stories Cye is the youngest. I know that in Samurai Troopers Shin is the oldest but I'm not writing YST. I tip my hat to people who can but I grew up watching RW and Cye is just to adorable and young sounding to be the eldest...lol.  
**

* * *

"Please, man, I need some food. Even if it's just scraps." A heavy set boy pleaded at a store owner. "Please. My friend is really weak."

"Boy, I told you to get out of here." The store owner growled. "Don't make me call the cops."

"You'd rather risk a life than lose a sale on bread. That is pathetic, dude." The boy replied. "Fine. Forget it. Your food sucks anyway. It was my last place on the list." He started to walk away grumbling with worry about his friend back at their "home".

"Wait. Last Store? Mario's is never last!" The store owner shouted. "Wait here. I will get some bread." The boy's back was still turned as he did a silent victory shout. Worked everytime. When the man came back he had a bag of bread. It'd last them at least a week. This was great. The boy gave the man a peace sign and took it then ran hoping he'd get back before his friend woke up.

It took 30 minutes on foot to get back to the run down shopping center on the other side of Toyama. This was just like China Town in NY where his Uncle lived. Only over there he at least had shelter. "I sure hope Cye is still asleep. If not my bacon is fried for leaving without a coat." He stepped through snow drifts and slid over patches of ice only to fall over and slide into their shelter. It was a broken down clothing store. Not much had been left after the huge shopping fire. Inside the "home" the boy sat the bread down and walked over kneeling beside a figure. "Buddy? Cye?" No movement from the thin covers. The only thing he could see of Cye was his small fingers gripping the blanket. "Good still asleep." He let out a huge sigh of relief and stood back up to look for wood. Their wood pile at the moment was the rotted wood of the door and a couple of window panes that had blown off during last nights snow storm. He was amazed they were still alive.

"You left this morning." The gentle accented voice scared the boy and wood went clattering every where. Cye sat up and pulled his knees to his chest grinning. "Geez Kento, don't 'ave ta drop everythin'." Kento smiled sheepishly Cye's way and started to slowly pick up the scattered wood. "It's cold." The younger boy stated blowing smoke with his breath.

"Yeh, snowed pretty good last night. How are you feeling?" Cye had been weak since Kento had found him running from deranged dogs in the central part of town. It was when the younger one didn't speak Japanese and had a weird accent that Kento knew he had found a foreigner. It'd taken a couple of nights before Cye had talked and explained where he was from. Apparently from London, England and was 14 years old. Kento had also found out that Cye had little to no food for more than a month. When Kento had first met up with Cye, the boy couldn't walk very long distances without blacking out or fainting. It'd taken a good three weeks of scraps and stolen meals from restaurants to get Cye up to standing on his own for more than a minute. Since then Kento would go out at Night and Early in the morning to steal what food he could. Cye's health was going down hill and Kento knew it. He just wanted to keep the kid alive as long as possible.

"Tired. Cold. Hungry. Weak." Cye shrugged. "The usual."

Kento put a pile of fire wood down in front of Cye and searched through the stack of dirty belongings. He pulled out a match and lit it then threw it into the pile of wood. In seconds a warm fire engulfed the room. He sat down beside Cye and put the bag of bread in Cye's lap. Green eyes looked down at the treasure tears forming. "Where...did you...?"

"Mario's. The owner let me have some. It's ok. It's not stolen. Just eat it for me, please!" Kento pulled a piece of the stale bread apart and put it in Cye's small hands. "There. Now eat for me. I'm looking for a job so I can earn some money for us."

"Kento, look I'm very pleased that you are going through all of this trouble, but why? I've done nothing in return for your kindness."

"Yeh ya have. You're my friend. I care, Cye. 'sides you are only 14." Kento grinned and hugged Cye playfully. "Now eat."

Cye obeyed silently and ate slowly staring out into the cold winter streets. From a British Palace to the low end of Japan. How did he wind up here? Kento mustn't know he was/is a prince. Ever. People didn't friend a prince. He had learned that as a child. Prince's were lonely people.

"Man, I never thought I'd be on the streets." Kento laid back on to the ground. "Just cause I can make rocks fly. Why were you thrown out?"

Cye chewed on his bread silently then looked to Kento. "Just like you. I can manipulate water."

"So yer parents just threw ya out? Geez how rough is England?" Kento sat up on his elbows. "You're just 14."

"I know," Cye blushed. "I'm just one of the unlucky ones I guess." He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "It's so cold, Kento. I don't think I can ever get warm again."

Kento scrambled up and reached for the thin blanket that Cye had been sleeping with earlier. He sat down beside Cye again wrapping the blanket around the thin shoulders. "You will Cye, you will." The younger boy leaned back and snuggled close to Kento. "I promise." Kento whispered into the auburn hair.

* * *

"Get him, he's getting away!"

"Shit. Run, Blaze!" A boy with shoulder length black hair dodged through the city streets. "What a welcome to Japan, eh?" His white tiger in front of him growled in response. In front of him he saw a high wall. He smirked and jumped in the air. In seconds he was climbing up the wall. Behind him the police of Toyma screamed and yelled at him. "Sad, isn't it?" The boy grinned looking down, "They run all that way and can't even climb to finish the chase."

It didn't really make sense why exactly he was being chased by the law. He'd done nothing wrong except run away from the foster care he'd been placed in while he lived in California. So what if he just wanted a change of scenery? So what if he had to sneak onto a jet liner? He didn't cause anyone any problems.

He hopped down to the ground and surveyed the new territory. "Woah. Must be in the low end of town, boy." He gingerly stepped over trash and bags with unknown contents. California where he grew up was never this messy even though he was "homeless" as well. The lady who ran the orphange didn't count, he told himself. "I guess this is our home now, Blaze." The tiger nuzzled the boy's thigh. "I know it's messy but we don't have a choice."

Just then he caught site of another figure. It darted weakly to the other side. "Civilization! Dude, get back here!" He jogged towards where he saw the figure. He heard a weak moan and a mangled crash. "Hey er you ok there?" He got closer and saw it was a tiny boy maybe two years younger than him. The kid had bright green eyes that took him off guard. "Hey there." He knelt down and put his hand out as if he was talking to a dog. "I won't hurt you. Are you hurt from your fall?"

"G..Go...A..Away...I..I..ha..have n..no mo..money.."

"Well that makes two of us!" He grinned sheepishly. It was then that he realized he was talking in English and the kid understood. In fact the kid talked English as well. "Y..You're American?"

"No...Br..British.."

"Ah, yeh the accent, sorry, didn't hear it the first time. My name is Ryo." Ryo put out his hand and the boy took it. "Up we go!" The boy barely got to his feet before collapsing against Ryo. "Are you hurt?"

"N..No..j..just we...weak. Be..Been si..sick for..aw..awhile. My...My name is..is..Cye." Cye blushed bright red wishing he had the strength to stay on his feet. His teeth chattered from the cold as this new Ryo guy held him close.

"Where do ya live, Cye? Let me take you back. No need to be left out in the snow like this."

"Um...well just down there." Cye pointed weakly. Ryo looked down to see a burned building. The British boy made it exactly five feet away before he collapsed into Ryo. It was then decided that Ryo would carry him the rest of the way.

"Do you live with anyone?" He prayed Cye wouldn't tell him other wise. Ryo barely knew this kid but already had this maternal want to care of him. It made him sad to see Cye in this state. He carefully sat the smaller boy on the ground of the run down building and then sat down himself.

"Yes, he left to try and find a job-" A creak from up top alerted both boys to look up. "It's..It's going to-" The warning came to late. Cye weakly tried to get out the way but Ryo was faster. The two were out on the outside groaning and coughing up dust.

"Guess you won't have to pay the rent this month." Ryo joked patting Cye's back as he continued to hack up the dust.

"So Talpa is right." A mysterious voice intoned. Cye glanced around and couldn't see anyone. Ryo heard it as well and was searching just the same. "You are mere children. This will be easy."

"What the hell?" Ryo stood up in front of Cye protecting him from what ever was speaking. White Blaze came running and slid between his legs. Ryo caught hold of some white fur catching himself before he fell off. "We got to get Cye, we can't leave him."

"A T..Tiger..." Cye chattered wide eyed moving away from his new found friend in fear. "Ge..Get it awa..away." White Blaze roared loudly and tears unconsciously slid down Cye's pale cheeks. He curled into a ball and cried in fear. He was a goner now.

Ryo sighed and looked back at the invisible figure. The wind started to blow and a man in armor appeared. "Woah, where in hell did you come from?"

"Wildfire, I come from your home. The place you were meant to be in. Talpa wants you back. Your soul belongs to him." The man stepped forward his foot steps shaking the ground. He started towards Cye's curled up body grinning. "And we will take Torrent back as well for a gift."

"I don't know why you're calling us Wildfire and Torrent but you're not getting my friend-" Ryo started not to sure what exactly he was going to do to save their lives.

"Outta the way, kid. He's not one to mess with."

"Huh?" Ryo was taken back when two strange boys appeared. One had blonde hair that was standing in the air on its own and the other had blue. "Who are you guys?"

"You're saviors, kid. Now run!" The blue haired one remarked. "Don' 'ave time for ya ta ask stupid questions."

"I'm not leaving Cye! I'm taking him with me."

"Look, red, just run, ok? We'll take care of the kid." The other growled. When they stepped into the light Ryo backed up with fear. They had metal on their bodies. "Hey Ugly, I thought they forbid things like you to have brains!" The blonde shouted jumping in the air and landing next to Cye's trembling body. Cye looked up at him with wide eyes. "Shh, everything is going to be ok. You're safe."

"Who are you...?"

"I'm Sage. Just let me carry you out of here." Sage smiled softly at the tiny boy. Cye looked one last time at the strange floating man in armor before letting Sage pick him up in a cradle position. He wrapped his arms around Sage's neck and buried his face in the other boy's shoulders. "That's it, Cye. Hang on!" He jumped again this time doing a flip and landing away from the battle scene. He tried to sat Cye down on his feet but quickly realized that it was going to be an impossible task. Cye's condition was worse than it looked. He turned to Rowen and gave him the go ahead to run away with the other one.

"S..Sage I feel..sick.."

The blonde looked down and panicked. He sat Cye on his knees just in time for Cye to start throwing up. "Kid, just how sick are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well considering you're my responsibility and I have to drag your foreign ass all over Toyama, I'd like to know." Sage replied moving Cye away from the new mess that covered the dirty ground.

"You don't have to do this. You can leave me here." Cye whispered.

"You're joking right?" Sage grinned at Cye shaking his head. "You just don't get it do you, Cye? That tin can you just saw will be back. If I leave you behind you may not survive a second time and as it is you're about ready to drop like a fly with this fever you've got. So, no, sorry. I can't just leave you."

* * *

Rowen and the new kid collapsed to the ground a mile away heaving.

"Now who are you? And where is Cye?"

"Cye? Oh the kid. He's with Sage. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Ryo sat up glaring and balling his fists. "Dude, he is very sick!"

"Calm down, mind telling me why tin can was after you?" Rowen dusted off his sub armor and gingerly felt the back of his head where he'd gotten clubbed.

"Tin can? Oh, Ugly. I don't know, dude never seen him before. " Ryo shrugged sitting down indian style then he leaned forward with wide eyes. "Why and how do you have blue hair?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Rowen stood up looking around. "We're at least a mile or two away from where I'm supposed to be. I wonder, those tin-cans aren't idiots. They had to have tracked you and Cye for some reason...are you a Ronin Warrior?" He pulled out his kaniji ball and held it out in front of Ryo. It started to glow and pulse a dark blue. A symbol glowed and shown over Ryo. "You..are."

"I am what?"

"A Ronin. The old man told me I would find four more people. You're one of them." Rowen was estactic. "Wow, so this guy wasn't nuts."

Ryo raised his eye brows. "Yet you are? I think you're insane. Let me get back to Cye."

"You go anywhere and you'll just get attacked again. Sit down and breathe. I told you, Sage has Cye and it's going to be alright. Sage will give me the sign that its ok."

"And if I don't listen?" Ryo threatened glaring.

"Then you are putting yourself and Cye in more danger than necessary." Rowen glared back. "I can tell you now, you and he have a better chance of survival if you let Sage do his job. He's a healer Ryo. He can take care of Cye's ailments."

"And I'm supposed to believe you! That sounds so absurd! You guys are so totally wacko!" Ryo leaped back up and started to dodge past Rowen in the direction they had come from. He had to make sure Cye was ok for himself. This weird guy with the blue hair knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. He himself didn't even know why he was running so quickly to his death but Cye was so young. "Hang in there Cye, I'm coming."

"Ryo, I told you to stay. Don't make me use my power to keep you here."

"Like to see you- woah! Hey weirdo! Put me down!" Ryo started to float up in the air. He twisted his head back while flaying to see Rowen grinning at him manically. "Blue boy put me down!"

"You will stay here." Rowen was glowing blue. Ryo gulped. He definitely wasn't in America anymore. "Mr. Stubborn can take a seat on his own or I will force him to sit there. Got it?"

"Got it." Ryo squeaked.

End Chapter 2


End file.
